Always Will
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Botan accidently reveals to Yukina that Hiei is her brother. How will Hiei react? Don't own YYH


"YOU DID WHAT!?" Hiei screamed at botan.

botan shied away. She...had told Yukina that hiei was her brother. She hadn't meant to it just slipped out. they were telling each other secrets and it just slipped. She hadn't meant to.

"I'm *sob* sorry Hiei! I didn't *sob* mean to!" She sobbed out.

"YOU BAKA!!!! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!!!" Hiei roared.

botan was impacted by the truth of these words. She loved Hiei and she had never expected him to say that she was worthless. Now that he said it she knew it was true. She WAS worthless.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed and turned on her heel and ran. She ran and ran as fast as she could to get away from Hiei. She sprinted past the gang sobbing into her hands. She ran up the steps of the temple and into her room. She flung herself on her bed and sobbed.

Hiei stood there in the park stock still. Why had he said that?! He didn't mean it! She wasn't worthless. What was his problem? He yelled at the woman he loved just because she was braver than him. she had told Yukina something that he didn't have the guts to do. How did that make her worthless?! He was a bastard and he knew it.

She sobbed curling up into a tight ball. She thought about all the reasons why she was worthless. She was dizt. Completely stupid and couldn't keep track of what she was doing ten minutes ago. She never fitted in anywhere with her bubbly attitude. She always screwed everything up...she was worthless.

Hiei walked along the road to the temple once there he saw the gang outside. He ignored them as he walked to the steps.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked.

Hiei winced and stopped. "Yes?" He asked turning around.

"What happend?"

Hiei sighed. "I yelled at her like the fool and coward i was. I yelled at her for being braver than me. I called her worthless." Hiei said turning back around and climbing the steps.

"what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Apologizing." Hiei said opening the door.

"why?" Yuske asked.

"because i shouldn't have said that because it is not true." hiei said.

"Well it is kinda true..." Kuwabara started.

Hiei shot back down the steps and lifted up Kuwabara by his shirt. "you bastard! What right do you have to speak!? At least she's got brains! Your too stupid to even know how to open a book!" hiei yelled and threw Kuwabara down onto the ground. "just be thankful i won't kill you for Yukina's sake." Hiei hissed and stomped back up the steps. "If i hear anyone else even hint at saying she is worthless i will not hesitate to kill them." Hiei warned going inside.

Botan finally managed to get her tears under control and laid there just staring sadly at the wall.

Hiei stepped into the room and watched her for a moment. "onn...Botan." Hiei said walking over.

She looked over at him. "You were right i am worthless..." she started crying.

Hiei shook his head and gently held her face between his hands. "No you're not. You are not worthless at all. Listen to me. Botan...you may not be the smartest but you are smarter than Kuwabara. You're not cocky like Yuske. You're not bossy like Keiko. You're not shy like Yukina. You're not a smart alleck like kurama. And you're a lot braver than me." Hiei said. "you had the courage to tell Yukina something i didn't dare want to do. I wouldn't have ever told her either. you told her despite the fact you knew i could kill you for doing it. You still did. I admire bravery." Hiei said gently. "I didn't mean what i had said Botan." He said.

She looked at him.

"I love you and everything about you. I love how you are outgoing and social. Not shy and reclusive. You're not demanding or wanting of everything to be your way. i love every thing you do and every little detail about you. i have never met someone as special as you Botan." He said. "Do not ever think of yourself as worthless. Cause though you may be in others eyes...you're not in my eyes." Hiei said bringing his lips down onto hers for a long kiss.

She blinked and kissed him back dazed. What had just happened? She didn't know...but damn was great.

Hiei pulled back and stared at her. "i love you."

"i love you Hiei." She said hugging him.

He hugged her back happily and said into her ear, "And i always will."


End file.
